Deception campaign By Candle12345
Overview The Deception Campaign, is entirely written by the StarCraft Fan & Player Candle12345. It concerns the adventures of Alan Schezar and the many friends he makes on his journey. While two characters share names from StarCraft, (Alan Schezar and Tom Kazansky) they are in fact, different people than those depicted in the StarCraft story. Characters The Campaign is a strange one, in that the player, rather than getting one or two heroes, commands an armada of six in many battles, each character is introduced in briefings or mid-game, they are in order of appearance: Brett Brett is a sarcastic Mercenary Firebat, he meets up with Alan and Tom at the end of Mission four, but doesn't join them in battle until Mission five, however he is playable in Mission three along with three souped up ghosts. He is seen in mission one and two as well, although not playable and barely seen. Alan Schezar The main character of the series. In the campaign he is a 27 year old male. As shown in the first briefing, he is an elite Goliath pilot, with the ability to commandeer a Goliath. In the first mission he is depicted as a Marine and for a short period of the second mission a Marine again, until he commandeers a Goliath and remains in it for the rest of the series, excluding a short space battle where he is put in control of a space fighter, with similar appearance and capabilities of a Corsair, although the Corsair is a mere placeholder due to StarCrafts lack of a Unit Editor. Vanoris Vanoris is a power hungry leader who wishes to take over the entire Terran Dominion. He is like Mengsk in many ways, including his portrait. Tom Kazansky Tom is a skilled Wraith pilot, who after some space craft crashing trouble is restricted to using nothing but a lowly Vulture. He joins forces with Alan in the second mission. Griff Griff is a Siege Tank pilot who meets Alan and Tom in mission five, although he makes an appearance in mission three. Aidan Longshore, William Braten and James Risk These three are a group of friends who have expertise in Infantry combat and tactics, they meet up with Alan and Tom in Episode four, and remain with them for the rest of the series. they are each an Infantry unit, Aidan is a Marine, while William and James are both Ghosts Storyline The Story is set in the Starcraft Universe and TimeFrame, roughly sometime during-after the events in StarCraft Spoiler Warning Plot or ending Details follow. Alan mentions being "Caught up with Raynor and that lot" indicating he was iinvlolved in the destruction of the Infested Command Centre in the Terran Campaign, obviously however, he did not escape, and was kept prisoner by Duke. Mission One Brett is working at a computer terminal, he looks up Alan's file, and releases him from his prison, Alan is not the only escapee, two Civilians are released with him. Alan finds a gun and heads out of the cell and are encountered by Zerglings, but continue. They reach a security checkpoint and at this point any civilians travelling with him go over to a small armory and arm themselves with rifles. They continue down the hallway and move into a room with a Precipice and Alan accesses the security cameras, he sees several BattleCruisers being launched from the base and a lab being ransacked by Zerg. After fighting through several more waves of Zerg they escape the installation. Mission Two Alan and a pair of civilians have gotten out of the facility. They soon spot three Goliaths and commandeer the abandoned vehicles and as they head north, they meet Tom, who sends them out to look for SCVs to the south. After a brief skirmish they release the SCVs and return to the encampment. There, Tom tells them some bad news - the valley is blocked by a Zerg infestation. With a large squad of troops, Alan and Tom lead the fight and destroy the Zerg Base blocking the valley. Mission Three The storyline cuts to Brett, who has been assigned the task of releasing Griff. He and 3 Ghosts head out and destroy the Protoss' power grid, destroying all the cameras and Photon Cannon defences. They release three pilots who hop inside two damaged Goliaths and a vulture. The party then heads north and destroys the robotic caretakers. As they move forward, they bypass the disabled cannon defences and destroy Griff's cell, thus releasing him. Mission Four Alan and Tom may have destroyed the Zerg base, but they now must make their way with the survivors to the nearby Starport. They begin the trek with the sight of several Dropships passing over them. As they head north east, they encounter a few Protoss who agree to help them, in exchange for escort to the Starport. As they continue, they are ambushed by a group of Zerg, including an Ultralisk. With the help of the Protoss, the convoy deals with them easily. They continue and meet up with Aidan, William and James. After the trio agree to join them, a large wave of Zerg attack the convoy. Finally, after killing off the Zerg, the group escapes the valley. Mission Five Alan, Aidan, James, Tom and William have been Conscripted into Vanoris' growing resistance. The group are given their first mission, to take over the planet Dunen. For this mission, they are aided by Griff and Tom gets back in a Wraith. The team moves downwards into the premade base set up by Vanoris and after assuming control of the base, they begin their assault. After a long hard battle, Dunen is won and Vanoris briefs them on their next mission. Mission Six The team are briefed, They must destroy six Ion cannons in the Schatten Blockade, so that Vanoris' fleet may assume positions for the Assault on Mande Mundo, the capital of the Confederacy. After taking over a nearby platform the team sets up a base so they can assault the Ion Cannons. Unfortunately they are hindered by a sizable Zerg force, and the occasional attack of Battle Cruisers. After a long, weary battle, they destroy the Ion Cannons and Vanoris' fleet move in. Spoilers End Here To Be Continued The series has not yet reached completion, with Missions 7, 8 & 9 yet to be completed. Credits Candle12345 : Production & Writing LiL.Cam@Lordaeron : PlayTesting Moogle/Eiko : Tips, Help and Advice www.Staredit.net : Publishing MegaUpload : Uploading of Campaign Thread Link http://www.staredit.net/index.php?showtopic=37496